digipenhvzfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy (Human Class)
The Heavy class is a playstyle and accompanying loadout for Human players. Role Overview A Heavy's job is to provide sustained firepower during Zombie attacks. Heavys tend to carry significantly more ammunition and blasters than other loadouts, and will sometimes carry over 150 darts when Zombie contact is expected. Heavy players have a relatively expensive loadout, thus making them a bad choice for cash-strapped players. Offense A Heavy is the definition of offense. They specialize in having an excessive amount of darts, permitting them to shoot as many times as they'd like at an approaching Zombie. And while they do expend ammo quickly, there is little fear that a Zombie will be able to dodge or otherwise evade direct fire from a Heavy. Defense A Heavy's best defense is its offense. By providing a potent threat to any Zombie that comes near, Heavy players always give Zombies a greater feeling of doubt when they charge. The only defensive weaknesss of a Heavy is its speed; with so much equipment being carried around, Heavys' speeds are significantly decreased and almost always need to fight their way out of danger, and cannot elect to flee. Equipment The following equipment is recommended for the Heavy class. NOTE - The items are listed in a recommended purchasing order; if you cannot afford to purchase the entire loadout, purchase the items (in order) as your budget allows and you will still be able to enjoy the core of the class. Option A # HyperFire. The Hyperfire is currently the holder of the highest rate of fire to date, with at least 5-6 darts per second. A 25 round drum is also included, giving it decent capacity. It is recommended to modify the internals and give the blaster a voltage boost to enable an even faster rate of fire, and to make it lighter. $50 # 35 round drum, two 25 round drums and three 18 round clips. This blaster is so dart-hungry that it requires a large amount of ammunition at a Heavy's desposal, especially when modified. It may be heavy, but that's the whole idea of the class. $10 - $25 Option B #Hailfire. The Hailfire supports very fast rate of fire and the most darts in a single blaster. $40 #Up to eight 18 Elite Clips. These clips expand your dart capacity, thus improving your ability to have sustained fire during combat. $10-80 Option C #Nerf Rampage is a great blaster for Heavy players due to its high rate of fire and high dart capacity (a 25 dart drum magazine comes stock). It's highly recommended not modify the internals of the blaster, as it is more important to achieve an effortless shot cycle than to achieve long distance dart travel. $30 #*Available at local stores #2 Extra 18-Round Magazines - Combined with the drum magazine that comes with the Rampage, this will put you at a total of 3 magazines. Extra magazines will give Heavy players the ability to stay outdoors longer and to get to their destination without running out of ammo. Note that these extra magazines can be Elite 18-round clips purchased at local stores. $20 #*Available at local stores #1 Extra 35-Round Drum Magazines - One of the most useful loadout features for a Heavy is the ability to sustain fire without frequent reloading. The best way to accomplish this is to use a 36-round drum magazine (which come packaged with the Nerf Raider CS-35). The only problem with large drum magazines is that they are difficult to store once expended. Thus it is recommended to only bring 1 (or at most 2) to any outdoor excursion. $20-35 #*Nerf Raider CS-35 available at local stores (Target, Fred Meyer, etc) #**The Raider is not an Elite blaster and may not always be availible #**The Raider is not an Elite blaster and is not as powerful or accurate as the rampage #*35-round drums are also available solo on eBay #Dump Pouch - Once a magazine is expended, Heavy players may find themselves needing to discard the empty magazine in order to quickly reload. Instead of dropping the magazine on the ground and needing to fight your way back to it later, Heavy players are encouraged to purchase a Dump Pouch - a large pocket that can hang on the side of your leg and hold discarded magazines. $12.00 #*Condor Belt Mounted Magazine Recovery Pouch #2 More 18-Round Magazines - To add much-needed ammo capacity to your Heavy loadout, purchase 2 more 18-round drum or stick magazines. With a total of 6 magazines you will be ready for most outdoor excursions as a Heavy. $20 #MOLLE Vest - As you reach the higher-budget side of the Heavy class, you will need a vest upon which you can store your numerous magazines and other equipment. The most customizable (and cost-effective) vests are MOLLE ('MO'dular 'L'ightweight 'L'oad-carrying 'E'quipment) vests, which have the ability to support modular pouches that can be "woven" onto the vest where the wearer sees fit. By having a MOLLE vest, you will have the ability to carry your equipment in a carefully organized setup, increasing your reloading time significantly - even while in combat. Note that MOLLE harnesses and vests cannot hold equipment without pouches attached to them. $45.00 #*Condor MOLLE Vest #Triple MOLLE M4 Pouch (x2) - Once you've got your MOLLE vest, you will want to add some pouches to give it functionality. For Nerf Clip-System magazines, you will want to use M4 pouches (each pouch will hold 1 Clip-System magazine). For a Heavy player with four extra clips, you will want two triple MOLLE M4 pouches to hold all of them. $25.00 #*M4/M16 Triple Mag Pouch #2 More 18-Round Magazines - To add some of the finishing touches to your Heavy loadout, purchase 2 last 18-round stick magazines. Now with a total of 8 magazines you will be ready for virtually any outdoor excursion as a Heavy. $20 #Extra Dump Pouch - Now that you are carrying 8 magazines, you will need another pouch on the opposite leg to hold discarded magazines once one pouch is filled. $12.00 #*Condor Belt Mounted Magazine Recovery Pouch #Weapon Sling - In case you ever need to switch weapons, you will want a weapon sling for every medium-to-large sized weapon you will be bringing out to battle. #*Nerf Bandolier Kit Noteworthy Heavy Players *Mike Riner - Delta Squadron *Dave "Babysocks" Jungck - Fresh Meat *Nicolai Bilibin - Delta Squadron